Outside Lookin In
by teamjacob14
Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Jacob and Bella actually got together.
1. Chapter 1

-1I saw Jacob come out when I pulled into his driveway. I got out of my truck slowly, awaiting the surprise Jacob had in store.

"So, what is this surprise you have planned?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied. He took my hand and led me to his Rabbit, and opened the passenger door for me. I refused to get in unless he told me what he was planning. He still wouldn't tell me, and seeing that I wasn't going to give up, he picked me up, and set me in the car.

He got in on the other side, and started the car. We backed out of his driveway, and headed toward the beach. While we were driving I remembered something. It was the 14th. Valentines Day. Then it hit me. Jacob was taking us somewhere as a surprise for Valentines Day. I was starting to get worried, because I didn't know what we were going to do.

Jacob knew I still hadn't gotten over…. I couldn't say his name, so I was pretty sure Jacob wouldn't make anything special out of this.

And of course, I was wrong. We walked along the beach, until we found the place where we had first met. He had decorated the place amazingly. There was a red picnic blanket on the sand, and balloons, and flowers, the most colorful pink flowers I had ever seen.

"Oh Jacob, its beautiful!" I exclaimed. I turned toward him, and gave him a great hug. It felt like I was a little kid hugging an adult. He was so much bigger than me, but it felt nice. He was so warm.

I let go, and he looked down at me with his big, dark eyes, and he smiled bigger than I'd seen him smile in weeks. I smiled back, and he led me to the blanket.

We sat down next to each other, and he brought out a picnic basket filled with food. He started unpacking the food, there were candies, cupcakes, apples, and other red and white food.

"Dig in." He told me, but I couldn't. I was still amazed he had gone through so much effort to make this day so special. And it was special. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, its just…"I couldn't finished, I was still amazed.

"You don't like, do you?" His beautiful, tan face looked so sad, as he tilted it.

"No, it's the total opposite. Its perfect," I told him, and it was. I couldn't help but feel good about this. I looked at him and smiled, and his face brightened. For once I felt like I had my old Jacob back, the non-werewolf Jacob. He seemed happy and pleased with what he had put together.

So we started eating, and I felt happy to be sitting next to Jacob. It was nice to be here with him, and I could tell he felt the same. The breeze coming off the ocean was starting to make me cold, and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"I guess." He gestured for me to come closer, and he wrapped his jacket around me, while I snuggled close to him. He had his arm around me, and his warm body comforted me. I looked up at him, and smiled down at me. I smiled, then looked away. It felt kind of awkward to be so close to him, but it also felt good. Being around him made me feel better, like I didn't have a hole in my chest, eating away at my insides.

I snuggled closer, and he moved away. I looked up at him, confused, and he sighed.

"Bella… I don't want to ruin the moment, but I have to say something. I love having you around, and you know I really like you, but I can't help but feel mixed emotions here. I mean one moment you don't want to be with me, and the next you are snuggling with me. I am sorry Bella, but I really like you, and I want to know if you feel the same." His words surprised me. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean I do love Jacob, but not as much as he loves me, and I knew if we did get together, I would feel guilty because I know that most of my heart still belongs to Edward.

"Jacob, you know I love you, but I just feel bad, like I won't be all devoted to you, and that you will get hurt." I couldn't put it into any other words, and I hoped he would understand.

"Well I'm going to have to take my chances, now won't I." He smiled down at me, his dark eyes starring into mine. I couldn't help to smile back, our eyes met, and locked. I should have known this moment would come. He leaned in, and I wasn't sure what to do. I realized that it was going to happen sooner or later, so why not sooner. I leaned toward him, and our lips met for the briefest second. We pulled away, and he looked at me. We smiled, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. I actually enjoyed it.

As I looked away, a thought popped in my head. I didn't want to think this, but I knew it was true. Edward, my hole opened a little when I thought his name, had never been able to do some of the things I can do with Jacob. We couldn't sit and eat a meal together, he couldn't keep me as warm as Jacob could, and, as sad as this thought is, he couldn't hold me close and really kiss me without having to be cautious. Jacob could keep me warm, could kiss me as much as I would allow, he didn't need to be cautious, and he could eat.

After the kiss, we gathered up our Valentines Day picnic, and carried the stuff to the car. I sat in the passenger seat while Jacob put away all the things. He sat in the driver's seat, and started the car. We drove to Jacob's house in silence. The whole way I wondered what this meant. Did it mean we were going out? I wasn't sure. I really like Jacob, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready for a relationship with anyone.

"It will help you get over him." For the first time, this was not Edwards voice in my head, it was my own. And I knew my voice was right. So I decided if he did ask, I would say yes. I smiled, and Jacob looked over at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering, …… um what does this mean?" He seemed confused. "I mean, what does the whole kiss mean? Does it mean we are together?"

"If you are okay with being together?" He looked at me, and I smiled.

"I am." He smiled back and took my hand in his. My hand felt little in his, and his hand was so warm.

"So we are together?" He asked me. I nodded, and he smiled one of the biggest grins I've seen him grin in a while. We arrived at his house, and we got out of the car slowly, trying to make our time together last longer.

We stood in front of his car, and looked into each other's eyes, and it happened again. We kissed, but for not as long as before. We smiled, and we said our goodbyes.

I walked to my truck, and slid in. I watched Jacob walk to his door, and then I started my truck. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked, and could have sworn I saw Edward standing at the end of the street. I shook my head, thinking that my hallucinations were taking over again. I opened my eyes, and the figure was gone. I buckled up, and drove off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

I got home before Charlie, and I didn't feel like making dinner, so I went upstairs to my room. My thoughts traveled to the figure standing at the end of the street. I could have sworn it was Edward, but I knew it was just my hallucinations taking over. First the voices, now this? "I must be going crazy!" I told myself.

I heard a car door shut outside, and heard Charlie come inside. I then remembered I hadn't made dinner yet, so I ran down the stairs, managing to trip only once, and went straight to the kitchen.

"I haven't made dinner yet." I told him.

"Its okay. I think I'm just going to order pizza, there's a game on tonight." He went to the living room, and I suddenly felt very tired. I went upstairs to gather my shower things up, and I remembered it was Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I yelled down to Charlie. I heard him yell something back, but from upstairs it was unintelligible.

I took a very quick shower and put my very knotted hair up, and climbed into bed. For once I had an actual dream, not a nightmare. I saw me and Jacob on the beach, but I kept seeing something out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like it was getting closer. Finally it was close enough to get a good look, but before I could, Jacob turned to face the figure, and growled. I then saw who the figure was. It was Edward.


End file.
